Treasure of the mines
by LightningStrike358
Summary: Vaan goes on search in the Henne Mines but finds a surprise that guards it. Read to find out more. Rated T for later chapter s enjoy.


**I do not own Final Fantasy XII or any of it's character/enemies/weapons and so on so please enjoy.  
>(Character might not act how they do in the game and I am sorry for that)<strong>

* * *

><p>The darkness if the mines seem to take over what little light there was to show Vaan where he was going. He would cast a fire magic every once in a while as his source of light but it never did last long just a short glimpse of the path then back to darkness. The Abysteel and heceytes falling from the ceiling of the mines weren't helping Vaan one bit as he was getting tired because of wasting magic and the bats and flans coming one after another, he felt as if he could just collapse right where he stood. He stopped and pulled out a map and looked at it he said to himself just barely able to speak, "<em>If I am here and where I need to get to is over there then I have a long way to go it would seem<em>"

He then put the map away and continued on. He knew this would be a dangerous journey for him but he never expected it to be quite like this he brought potions and hi-potions and also elixers to keep his energy up but he had very few left of them and he needed them for something more important... like an ambush of Abysteel.

He kept walking until he eventually collapsed on the ground dropping his blood sword beside him he was breathing quite hard now, he didn't realize that he had a poison affect on him so he was loosing energy at a semi quick rate with no antidotes to fix it. He had just enough energy to cast the magic esuna to get rid of the poison affect. After casting the magic he stood up and used a hi-potion to regain his energy that was lost, he then proceeded to pick up the blood sword that lay there on the ground when he saw a glimpse of something up ahead. It was like a small flash that appeared and just vanished into thin air. He stood there thinking for a moment " _If that is a fiend it is different from any I have seen or heard off.. although it might be the treasure of the mines_." That left him with one thing to do take the risk of it being a friend or the treasure he was in search of.

He picked up his blood sword and moved forward with caution not sure of what might happen now. He stopped as he remembered the conversation he had with Balthier about the mines.

Balthier: _You know if such treasure exists then surely there will be something to guard it.  
><em>Vaan looked at Balthier with a look of determination as if saying silently I will get that treasure no matter what guards it or what trials I must face!  
>Balthier only sighed not even gonna try to change the boys mind as it was clear it wasn't possible now.<br>Balthier: _Just make sure have magics ready especially healing ones. You're gonna need them.  
><em>Vaan nodded and turned and ran off almost as if he didn't even listen to the words of Balthier. He did however listen or so it had seemed, he had ran down to the bazaar to find someone selling just what he needed, Ethers and Elixirs. He walked up to the merchant and greeted them kindly with a simple hello before asking if he could some ethers and elixers for his journey. He bought as much as he could carry and walked off.

Vaan shook his head trying to back to the task at hand and move onward to see just what was causing the small flashes. He looked around once in a while thinking that it was very strange that there was no abysteel or anything coming out of no where, eventually he came to a stop and just stared not knowing if his eyes was deceiving him. The area he heard the treasure was seemed empty except for a spear in the center of the room.

He slowly walked up to it hearing a hiss like noise he wasn't sure what to do he just kept moving closer to the spear until the hiss got louder and seemed right behind him. He stopped moving completely, he turned slowly to find a strange creature behind him. It wasn't even close to something he had seen before It was a pinkish red color with yellow eyes and small wings on it's back. There was a strange metal object that was chained to it that floated just above it or so it had seemed.

**Sorry but that's all for this chapter for now until I find the time for chapter 2 you will just have to wait patiently. I hope you enjoyed it! :D P.S. Again it might not be how characters would have acted but ya know nothing is perfect so don't expect it to be. **


End file.
